<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>only the next step by DoeEyedButterFly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121874">only the next step</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly'>DoeEyedButterFly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Amber/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>only the next step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the last tear was finally shed, the rest of the remaining mourning procession started.<br/>
She heard the quiet and considerate footsteps, someone was careful not to make a sound.</p><p>For a few minutes she lay motionless, smelled the wood that surrounded her, only listened to the mild breeze, she had waited so many months, what did the few minutes matter now?<br/>
Then she stretched her legs but bumped into the foot section. Damn it!</p><p>Should she risk it already?</p><p>A soft knock next to her indicated that they both had the same thought.<br/>
"Pssst," she heard, barely audible.<br/>
"Psst, are you all right?"</p><p>Chloe nodded before remembering Rachel couldn't see her.</p><p>Most of the work was still ahead of them.</p><p>Chloe pulled her knees up and pressed against the lid, trying again and again, but her freedom of movement was severely restricted.</p><p>Then she felt the tugging and pulling from above, the shaking and rumbling, and all of a sudden she was blinded by the blazing sunlight.<br/>
After blinking several times and getting her eyes used to the surroundings, Chloe, still lying in her coffin, smiled at Rachel from below.</p><p>Rachel smiled back and rubbed her hands in anticipation.<br/>
"Well? So can we leave now?" she asked, helping Chloe to get up.</p><p>"Hella," Chloe replied, squeezing Rachel's hand a little harder as they left their graves, and those of everyone else in Arcadia Bay Cemetery, behind them and headed for their future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>